Fantasía
by Griffinstiltskin
Summary: Ron tiene algunas fantasías ocultas, y Lavender puede ayudarle, aunque no se de cuenta de ello.
1. Wingardium Leviosa

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece

* * *

**1**

**Wingardium Leviosa**

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban en la habitación de sexto curso de Gryffindor de los chicos. Ron ya se había encargado personalmente de pedirle a Harry, Neville, Seamus y Dean que no apareciesen esa tarde por allí, y ellos cumplieron. Quería estar a solas con Lavender.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos ahora, Won-Won? —preguntaba Lavnder mientras se ponía de rodillas sobre él y le acariciaba el pecho por debajo de la camiseta.

—Pues... lo que tú quieras —y se rió con risa tonta.

—Puedo hacer lo que tú quieras, Won-Won.

Ron se quedó pensativo.

—¿Qué tal si... te enmarañas el pelo?

—¡Por supuesto!

Y comenzó a agitar y revolver su liso y rubio pelo, tanto y con tanta ansia que al final su cabello quedó totalmente enmarañado y revuelto. Todo por su Won-Won.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó esta vez.

—Me gusta más castaño ¿Por qué no te lo tiñes de castaño?

Lavender rió esta vez.

—¡Por supuesto!

Y cogió su varita mágica, y, apuntando a su pelo, enmarañado y revuelto, pronunció un hechizo, pasando del rubio a un tono castaño.

—Bien —dijo Ron —. Ahora, ¿por qué no te quitas esa ropa, Lav-Lav, ... —Lavender parecía estar en éxtasis — y te pones ésta?

De debajo de la cama sacó las siguientes prendas. Un suéter y una falda del colegio, una túnica obligatoria, unos calcetines largos y unos zapatos negros. También una bufanda de Gryffindor y una insignia de prefecta de la misma casa.

—Esto... Won-Won, hace mucho calor.

—Vamos, Lav-Lav. Hazlo por mi.

—Está bien.

Se quitó sensualmente su ropa y se puso el uniforme, los calcetines hasta las rodillas, los zapatos, la bufanda y la insignia de prefecta sobre la túnica.

—Ahora coge tu varita y vuelve aquí.

Así lo hizo Lavender, que se puso de nuevo de rodillas sobre Ron.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó ella.

—Ahora di: ¡_Wingardium Leviosa_!

—¡_Wingardium Leviosa_! —repitió ella.

—¡Otra vez! —gritó él mientras la agarraba por los muslos, subiéndole un poco la falda —¡Otra vez!

—¡_Wingardium Leviosa_!

Ron parecía eufórico.

—Y ahora di: Es Leviosa, no Leviosá. Pero con tono de pedante.

—¡Es Leviosa, no Leviosá! —dijo con tono pedante.

—¡Si, si, bien hecho!

Mientras tanto, dos chicas se encontraban en los sillones frente a la chimenea.

—¿Qué es ese ruido, Ginny?

Ginny Weasley ocultaba una sonrisa.

—Creo que Ron está probando otra de sus fantasías, Hermione.


	2. Poción Multijugos

**2**

**Poción Multijugos**

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban en un aula vacía. Lavender acariciaba el cabello de Ron, que estaba sentado en una silla.

―¿Qué quieres hacer Ro-Ro? ―preguntaba la joven, que centraba toda su atención en su novio.

―Pues... no sé ―decía el joven pelirrojo, tontamente.

―Espero que no me pidas volver a ponerme un uniforme del colegio. Hoy hace calor. Pero puedo volver a teñirme el pelo.

―No hace falta ―decía mientras sonreía ―. Pero se me ha ocurrido algo que podemos hacer.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó ella, demasiado contenta.

―Mira, he traído unos ingredientes de pociones.

Se acercó a una mesa sobre la que había un caldero y varios ingredientes como serpiente arbórea africana, cuerno de bicornio, Descurainia sophia o sanguijuelas.

―¿Para qué es todo esto? ―preguntó Lavender ― ¿Vamos a preparar una poción?

―Efectivamente. Pero antes, ponte esto.

Le pasó una especie de diadema que tenía como dos orejas puntiagudas, parecidas a las de un gato. Lavender no parecía muy convencida.

―Vamos, se acerca Halloween. Hazlo por mí ―y puso ojitos de cordero degollado, algo a lo que Lavender no pudo resistirse. Y se puso la diadema, asemejándose a una gata.

―¿Y ahora?

―Ahora, haremos la poción.

Se puso detrás de ella y la tomó de las manos, guiándola en la elaboración. Lavender no tenía ni idea de que estaban haciendo poción multijugos, una poción prohibida en la escuela. Por suerte, Ron llevaba un frasco de poción ya preparada, ya que esta tardaría mucho en madurar. Y sinceramente, dudaba que saliese bien. Sólo conocía de una persona que la pudiese hacer perfectamente.

―Tardaría mucho en hacerse. Pero te he traído un frasco. Tómatelo.

―No sé, Ro-Ro...

―Venga... ―suplicó. Y puso otra vez los ojitos.

Lavender obedeció y se tomó la poción, sin darse cuenta de que Ron había metido un pelo castaño y arrugado en la poción. Lavender se la tomó. De inmediato, la joven se contrajo y su cara empezó a cambiar. Su cabello rubio se tornó castaño y revuelto. Y sus facciones cambiaron a las de otra persona. Era Hermione.

―¿Qué me ha pasado?

―Nada, no te ha pasado nada. Ven aquí.

La tomó de las manos y se quedaron uno frente al otro, mirándose. Lavender sonrió, pero lo único que Ron veía era a Hermione sonriendo. Lentamente, pero seguro, aunque con la idea de quién era esa persona en realidad, la besó.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo :) He decidido continuar este fic porque me gustó bastante el resultado del primer capítulo. Constará de siete capítulos, cada uno para cada libro/película, dependiendo de que escena sea. Y cada una será respecto a algo que hicieron Ron y Hermione juntos. Por ejemplo, el primero fue el Wingardium Leviosa, pero este ha sido la poción multijugos. Y por supuesto, no siempre será humor, sino más bien romance. Espero que os haya gustado._


End file.
